1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plurality of sanitary mixer fittings, in particular concealed mixer fittings.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
With known sanitary mixer fittings of the type described initially, for each fitting and for each cartridge type the appropriate connection housings are manufactured and, in the case of concealed installation, inserted into a recess in a wall. Also known are adapter-like fitting parts which, in the case of so-called chaotic installation of the domestic plumbing, i.e. transposed domestic cold and hot water pipes, make it possible to compensate said transposition.
Thus, from EP 0 309 397 B1, for example, a water supply arrangement for a sanitary mixer fitting with a connection housing is known, which comprises connections for the domestic cold and hot water pipes as well as branch conduits. The latter are connected by nipples directly or via an adapter to the fitting housing. In the fitting housing there is a recess, into which an adapter for a cartridge of a conventional lever mixer may be introduced.
EP 0 309 397 B1 does indeed expressly mention that every known single- or multi-lever mixer may be used there. However, this does not mean that the realization of the technical teaching indicated here presupposes a plurality of fittings simultaneously offered by the manufacturer. In said publication there is no indication of the refinement of an overriding design principle for an entire set of fittings. Conveying of the flow from the cartridge to the fitting housing in said known arrangement is effected, in principle, via openings which are disposed in a plane surface in the fitting housing or in the distributor corresponding to the relevant fitting housing.
A use, or even a retrofitting of different cartridges with water supply openings arranged in any desired manner is not possible. This is a drawback also for the particular reason that the arrangement of water supply openings in cartridges as well as the shape of the cartridges themselves is not standardized and so there exists a large number of totally different cartridges which, e.g. given the arrangement described initially, cannot be used and/or retrofitted in any desired manner.
From EP 0 576 391 B1, moreover, a connection device for a sanitary mixer fitting is known, which comprises a connection housing with connections for cold and hot water and optionally for the mixed water outlet, to which a fitting housing may be fastened. Connection of the flow paths between connection housing and fitting housing is effected by a disc-shaped adapter, of which the surfaces of connection to the fitting housing, on the one hand, and to the connection housing, on the other hand, are plane. The purpose of said adapter is to enable a transposition of the hot and cold water connection to the connection housing to be compensated by a shift through 180.degree..
A particular drawback of said arrangement is that the water supply openings of the fitting housing have to be arranged point-symmetrically and so said arrangement too is restricted to the use of fittings with a specific arrangement of the water supply openings. Furthermore, the connection between the individual components is effected exclusively by plane surfaces. A direct adaptation for cartridges is not provided.